


Do We Need Lesson to Love ?

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, Fluff, Romance, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Can anyone believe that a student can steal a teacher's heart? Kawakami didn't believe he would fall to her students, but Fate say the otherwise, when she realized her shining knight was the student who busted her secret part time job. Canon verse, Sadayo's P.O.V





	Do We Need Lesson to Love ?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic dedicated to my best friend who had been helped me in my lowest points in my life, I can't give much so I decided to write something since I also like this pairing and really love their interactions and Kawakami's route in P5 Game, hope you enjoy it!

 

Sadayo Kawakami’s life was a train mess.

She thought doing her dream job will make her happy, but instead she got her situation pretty mess up.  

Not only she got busted about her secret part time job, he often hired her with questionable source of his income, she still wondered how high schooler can afford paying maid services.

But when she thinks back again, as a teacher she shouldn’t come and let him keep hiring her from the day one, sadly the devilish thought inside her who keep whispering lately she haven’t been hired by costumers and the only one who keep hiring her only that high schooler, she can’t refuse.

Sometimes, she felt failure in her life. As teacher and also as independent woman.

“What am doing with my life?”

Kawakami staring the café in front of her, The Leblanc Café. She thought if Akira didn’t live at Le blanc, she would like to come at Le Blanc often just to enjoy cup of coffee, she admitted the atmosphere of the café was really relaxing and sometimes she ended up slacking off instead doing her job.

She relieved when the owner wasn’t in Le Blanc, it seems Akira was the one who close the Café, he smiled when he saw her entered the café.

“Welcome, Sensei, would you like to have drink?”

Kawakami was bit surprised, she never seen Akira using apron and act like one of employer in Le Blanc, but she can’t reject the offer. She took one of stool and sat there.

“Well, I never tried your coffee before, how about give me what you’re best at?”

Akira rub his chin while thinking hard, Kawakami finds whenever he was thinking, it was a bit cute. ‘Oh shut up,’ she cursed herself.

“I think I can make Caffe Latte, do you like it?”

“Hmm, okay, surprise me,” she said with monotone, Akira nodded and start to make the coffee.

At first Kawakami watch the news from the tv, it talk about phantom thieves all over again, and she gotten quite bored of it, because she kind of didn’t believe the news.

“Huh, Phantom Thieves again? I can’t believe it,”

“Sensei, you didn’t like about Phantom thieves?” Akira peeked towards her while washing some dishes.

“Well, its not like I don’t like it, I think they maybe exist but I’m not sure, judging by how odd Kamoshida’s case, but I think its kind of over—you know, but I think youngster like you idolize this group, I just hope this hype won’t make any Shujin students get in trouble again,” she said while took some cookies in the bar.

And then she stared Akira who making coffee in front of him, somehow seeing Akira with apron was kind of appealing to her, in seconds, he didn’t look like high schooler at all.

“Hey, is these cookies free? Its delicious,” she almost forgot to ask about the cookies.

“Oh, yes, its free, you can have these too,” Akira pull out some leftover cake. He winked a bit. “It’s on me, Sensei, enjoy it,”

“Wha— Well, since you offered, okay I take it, I have been craving for sweet cakes lately,” she took bit and find the chocolate cake was also delicious.

“You’re not on diet, Sensei?”

“Why people always assuming women need diet? Of course not, do I look like need to be diet?” She was annoyed by the topic of diet.

Akira laugh a bit. “Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume Sensei need diet, but I think Sensei’s fine without diet, and just tell me if you need sweet things again,”

Kawakami thought he would be irritated, but he actually shrugged it off with smooth lines. ‘Is high schooler always be like this? Never mind, he still my student,’

“Hmm, maybe, anyway, what today task, Goshujin-sama? I assume today we’re not just chit chat and drink like this,” She almost forgot she went to Le Blanc to do her side job.

Akira was look surprised, he rubbed his cheek with his finger. “Oh, well, if we stay like this, you wouldn’t mind? Just enjoying our evening together?”

“Huh?” Kawakami never been offered with simple and enjoyable task like this. Usually Akira ask her to do some massages to him, or even helping him for doing his little hobby, making infiltration tools for who knows what the purpose, or even mediocre task like laundry. Akira did ask her to make coffee and curry sometimes, but today she felt different.

“Well, I suppose I have no right to judge what you ask, I mean its your money after all, but if you just seek companion you don’t have to pay you know, I mean I prefer you ask me to do laundry or other things again,”

“So, if I ask Sensei to hang out outside Sensei’s job, would Sensei accept it?” the straightforwardness from Akira making Kawakami feel giddy for a second, but it makes her confused how to respond him.

“Ah—That—Well, what for? I’m still feel that bit awkward, you’re not forgetting we’re teacher and student, are you? and—Kurusu, I have seen you numerous times with other female students, I think they more flexible to hang out with you,”

‘And more suitable,’ her deep voice rang inside of her head.

But seeing Akira’s eyes, it fills will so much determination. “Well, I do hang outs with my friends, but I do like to spend time with Sensei too, if Sensei don’t mind,”

“Look, Kurusu, you know we’re not allowed that close? I don’t want cause you trouble, we managed to avoid trouble until today its already blessing for me, I don’t think we’re hang out will help us,”

Akira pouted. “Oh, okay, if that Sensei’s want…” Kawakami thought seeing him pouted like a puppy was bit cute.

‘Oh, I really need to snap out of myself!’

“Well, if you’re done, let me help you clean the dishes, do you have something to ask again?” She stood up and took the dirty dishes to the sink.

Akira shrugged off. “Uhm, no, today you just need relaxation, Sensei,”

“Oh, why you think I need relax?”

“Well, I saw you dozed off in teacher’s room, I think today is pretty busy? Because we’re about to have mid-term test after all,”

Kawakami blushed, but gladly her face was facing away from him, so he didn’t notice. ‘Did he pay attention to me that much? Wow, kind of red light in here,’

“Oh, you don’t have to worry, I’m fine after all,” she said, wondering if she should stop visiting him, but her little voice was hoping this moment was last long.

* * *

 

 

Sadayo Kawakami has encounter numerous students who kind of interest personally to her previously, but she never encountered such student like Akira Kurusu.

Ever since that night, she become more aware of him, she knew Akira Kurusu wasn’t just like another ordinary student she had before.

Not only he was involved with Kamoshida’s case, but seeing how much he progressed in her school was making her amazed.

She remembered how bad about his rumour when he come to the school, she knew the boy just want to come in new school to start over, but instead he got bad reputation before he started anything.

She still feeling guilty for also believing the rumours, even distrust him as much she dislikes Sakamoto Ryuji. But in the end, they didn’t do anything like in the rumour, Kamoshida was the centre of the problem and she didn’t notice it before Kamoshida confessed.

And then she realized it was her who told Kamoshida about Akira Kurusu when he transferred to the new school. Now she felt bad even more.

At first, she thought Akira keep calling her was because maybe he wanted to pull prank or make revenge to her because she was the one who ruin his school life, but until now, Akira always ask help for harmless task and he never do anything bad or even harass her.

She wondered why Akira like that, but after last night’s event, she realized Akira Kurusu might have crush on her.

His approach to her was too friendly, and his intention about hiring her still vague.

Sometimes she wanted to stop meeting him because the ease she felt when she with him it was kind of dangerous, she spilled the tea bit little bit, even though Akira didn’t preach her problem.

But something about him makes her urge to tell the truth.

Then again, the payments for Takeda’s guardians can’t wait and Akira was her source of money.

‘I wonder if Akira found out all abut this, what he will do…?’ she wondered.

And when it happened, it was beyond her expectation.

He still listening to her, in fact, he still hiring her. It’s like her warnings and lies doesn’t matter to him.

He firmly told her he still wanted to help.

How can she refuse, her situation clearly led her into this mess, and no one who can help her more than Akira, the problem student in Shujin.

She should feel relieved, but she wondered again, why she should? The pain of guilt she has been holding up until now just increase more because now they both know what’s the real situation.

Nevertheless, Akira still smile and welcome her warmly, asking her easy tasks and sometimes let her having naps.

The more he been kind to her, the more she need to break her endless misery.

‘I think… I need to change!’

 

* * *

 

 

Time passes, the collapse in hospital, Akira’s visiting her, and the Takeda’s guardians threaten her even more.

So much things happened, but in the end, she got good end in her problem.

Takeda’s guardians somehow change their mind and suddenly become the nice persons, ask apology and promise to return her money, every cent she gave to them.

Kawakami almost thought she was in deep coma because exhaustion and got this dream.

But she knew all of these wasn’t dream.

This all felt too real, and when her heartbeat answer her doubt when she saw Akira in the next morning, it settled.

She decided to come right away to Akira. But she forgot.

Akira wasn’t being ordinary student anymore, at least in her point of view.

She has seen him with various girls, even outside the school, and she thought he might popular with girls. And she was just like any girls that Akira met, she also thought maybe Akira helping her because he was just some guy that really likes to help people.

The tiny hurt feeling she felt, she must ignore it.

And she must not involve herself with him outside their secret meeting and school.

It doesn’t matter who he dating, right?

That what’s she told herself.

Until she met Akira again.

Her purpose its only talk about Takeda’s guardians, but she got curious about why Akira still wanting to seeing her despise the trouble she gave to him wasn’t easy.

And his response was really unexpected, even thought her brain has predicted it will happen.

“I have feelings for you, Sensei,” he said quietly.

She could see the red blush on his cheek, and his wary eyes. Even his gesture show that he was extremely nervous but he still trying to calm.

“I’m not joking, I’m serious…About you.”

“What? W-w-what?” Kawakami can’t keep her cool, she lost in her thoughts, and also the view of Akira confessing to her, with his nervousness, also made her nervous.

“Okay okay calm down,” she wasn’t sure she was talking to him or to herself.

Both of them took silent and look each other.

They both standing up, Kawakami thought she look stupid right now, she wanted to seat to ease the awkwardness but her feet was too nervous to sit.

“I think I need some time, yeah, that’s right,” she panicking.

Akira was surprised, but he didn’t have will to stop her either, he nodded and let her to have some time to think about it.

She definitely run away, at this point, not only she properly told him she need time, she just dashed from Le Blanc.

Her heartbeat skipped like crazy, she felt she’s being teenager all over again. When she arrived at her place, she look at the mirror.

Her ‘Becky’ figure wasn’t in perfect disguise anymore, most make up ruined because her sweats, her eyesbag still visible even thought it was better than last week, and of course, she didn’t look that young, she knew that.

‘What on earth he look at me? Why? How this could be happening?’ She thought.

Actually, she knew, she has seen the flag, the obvious gesture, the smooth talker.

She knew.

She just brushed it off because she thought it was only her imagination.

‘No no, I must stay calm, stay logical and think about what happen if we’re in this risky relationship.’ She slapped her cheek and begun to wash her face and prepare to the bed.

Tomorrow wasn’t weekend or her day off, there still tasks and test that need to be done in school, she rubbed her forehead. ‘I will think of this tomorrow.’

She didn’t sleep that night.

 

***

 

“Ugh, I should have sleep yesterday,” she complained when she checked a lot of tests and homework that needs to be done.

She drank the coffee while staring the paper grudgingly. The bell rang, sign that she has to attend another class, she wished today just pass quickly.

When she walk to the corridor, she saw couple of girls giggling. She was about to tell them to go classes but then she accidentally heard them talk.

“Look, that’s the President Student Council, and that guy! You know, the guy who had false bad rumour because Kamoshida?”

“Oh, that guy! Yes I remember, I see him with Ann Takamaki sometimes, but now? Wow, I can’t imagine he’s with someone like Nijima!”

“But I think that’s wasn’t odd either, I mean, look at them! They kind of—Match with each other, I think?”

“You’re right, they are, Uhh… I wish I had boyfriend,”

Suddenly her heart clenched. She felt hurt just by listening to them. Making her doubt become bigger.

She shook her head.

‘No. No. Just ignore this. I know I can.’ She took deep breath.

“Sensei, are you okay?” the two female students in front of her look at her with worry.

“Ah. I’m fine, anyway, you need to go class, the bell has rang, remember?” she said calmly while dismissed her students, both of them hurriedly ran to their classroom while parting with Kawakami.

Her grip to the Attendant Book becomes harder. ‘I can get through with this.’

She made up her mind.

 

***

 

“Let me warn you once again, I’m a teacher, and you’re a student, is that clear? So, do you realize how risky this situation is this?” she said with firm tone.

Akira was sat in front of her eyes. They were at the attic—Akira’s room, again. She felt she shouldn’t talk in his private room again, but thinking they might be interrupted in outside, this room was the best choice.

This time Akira didn’t show any nervousness, he sat there, relaxed while staring at Kawakami directly.

It ticked her off but in the same time, it boosted her to talk seriously to him.

“Yes, I know, Sensei, can I say that is the best part?”

“What?” suddenly she felt urge to slap him for joking, but she laughed. “Seriously, you, Argh!” She wanted to be angry because Akira kind of didn’t take this seriously, but she knew at this point, he didn’t want to giving up.

“I warn you, like last time, and you never listen, what is wrong with you?”

“Well, it is hard to believe that I am attracted to you? I really like you, Sensei, as a woman, and I as a man,” he said while directly look at her.

This time, Kawakami can’t hide her embarrassment. She blushed hard. ‘I don’t think I can get used with his bluntness,’ her frustration went peak.

“Ugh, fine, you’re so stubborn,” she sat beside him while pouting, she felt she was uncool being adult because his reaction toward her was so much calm but reassured her.

Akira tilted his head. “You mean, you’re fine about my feelings?”

“Yes,” Kawakami nodded. “I also can’t lie… about my feelings too, I didn’t lie when I say you’re special in my life. You are my saviour, after all,” she said sheepishly.

Akira close his mouth while staring her blankly.

“But if you think anyone who save me makes me easily attracted, you’re wrong! I’m not easy woman, you see, it just—you know, your persistence to help me really makes me feel… like this…” she touched his hand a bit.

But Akira didn’t give her any response.

“Why you didn’t say anything?”

“I—I’m sorry, I was just—expected you to reject me, Sensei, because I know how much you love being teacher and my confession can make your profession in dire situation again, and I understood that, but—Sensei, returning my feelings—”

Akira unable to finish his words because he was caught up by his own feeling, after all, the woman in front of him declaring about her feelings as well.

Kawakami surprised seeing how Akira lose his cool already and now he smiled at him widely while his cheeks burning red. Its so cute, she thought.

“Well, I was—but, I can’t lie to myself anymore, and I have to admit, even thought we couldn’t say our feelings openly to anyone, but I also want—to have you, which I mean, I do want have special relationship with you too,”

Akira gulped after listening her confession. “So, that’s mean we’re in…relationship now?” he spoke, almost like he was whispered.

Kawakami nodded, Akira’s hand held her hand back while reducing their distance.

“So, Do you have some special request for me, Master?” she tease him, to reduce the awkwardness.

“Well, can I—lay in your lap?” he said, seems he changed his mind quickly.

Kawakami sweep her lap. “Off you go,” she offered.

Akira slowly put his head on her lap, Kawakami could feel Akira relaxed on her lap while closing his eyes peacefully.

“I guess I can judge person by the looks, I thought you’re kind of shy guy who didn’t want to pursue women, but I was wrong,” she commented, she remembered about their first meet, he totally look different right now.

“Hmm? I do look like that? Now I look like what?”

“Somehow, the way you talk like womanizer—I guess you have some experiences, I guess,” she said while she strokes his hair.

“Uh, I am? I don’t think I’m that popular, I do have some female friends, but not that kind,”

“Really? But strangely, there always rumour about you,” she smirked at him.

“Huh? Really? What kind of rumour?” He perked up. “Ups, I think I forgot what rumour, forgive me, Goshujin-sama~”

“Ah, Sensei!”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t any big deal, it was only small rumour after all, it will be gone by the next time you know it,” she reassured him. ‘Beside it was silly if he knew I kind of bit jealous to her female friends,’

“Hmm, I assume this about ‘girls’, right, Sensei? I wonder if I am become popular,”

Kawakami pouted. “Oh, so you do care you attractive or not in girl’s eyes, hmm?”

Akira laughed. “Haha, only to you, Sensei, that’s what all I care about,”

“So smooth, Master, so smooth,” she said while ruffling his hair, but her heartbeat increase because of his smooth talk.

This time, they both look each other eyes. They both stop talk, judging how Akira’s eyes that filled with determination and affection, Kawakami knew what he truly wants, his hormones still active as any other healthy teenager after all.

“Sensei, pardon me if this too quickly or rude but—”

“You want to kiss?” She said bluntly. She even confused to herself how she can be straightforward to him.

“Ah, yes—Wait,” Akira almost bit his tongue. “Before that, can you call me my first name? I do like to hear from you,”

‘What’s that? So cute, Ugh, this boy really—’ she needs to focus the real thing in front of her.

“I guess no harm with this, right, Akira? Well, you can kiss me,” she smiled while touched his cheek.

Akira chuckled and he move his face forward to close the distance.

And they slowly enjoy their first kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Months passes, and their problem and adventure didn’t end there. Akira being member of Phantom Thieves of Hearts also caused Kawakami a lot of troubles.

But she knew they can get trough with all of this and she always told him that she always be side him, support him whenever he needs, Akira always grateful to her.

Even the time when Akira turn himself in without her knowing, she almost depressed about it, but when she saw how much his friends still believing him and helping him with their own way, she decided to join and help them to get Akira released.

At last, he finally returning in February, she extremely glad her secret boyfriend was safe and sound, and his condition wasn’t bad as he was in fugitive before.

And because they haven’t gone on date, even once, Akira asked her if she want a date in Valentine’s day.

And of course, she couldn’t refuse, she wanted to go on date with him as well.

So, they decided to have date in place that kind of far away from Shujin.

Also, Kawakami wanted to in disguise, but Akira refuse him to let her, and decided Akira was the one who disguise himself.

They met at the train station, where Kawakami keep her usual hair while wearing her winter jacket, she didn’t have much fancy clothes for date but she still gave her best to look attractive to him.

When they met, Akira look much more mature, even thought it haven’t pass for years, but something about his aura kind of change, in good way. He wearing pretty much like any guys do, full black coat with muffler, and he using mask to hide his face. But he opened it when he met her. 

“Sensei, you really look different—in good way of course…. beautiful…” he said, with shy tone but he confessed his opinion anyway.

Kawakami blushed, she hides her face behind her scarf. “Well, you also look different too, Akira, and I also mean… good way, but first, can you stop calling me Sensei today? I mean, it’s pretty useless we’re in undercover but you still calling me that…”

“Oh, right, well—Kawakami-san?”

Kawakami laughed. “I think it’s okay for you to call my first name, since I also call your first name,”

His eyes lighten up. “Really? Okay, can I call you…Sadayo-san?” he still using suffix because he still felt rude if he call her name directly.

“You don’t have to using ‘san’ but okay, I like it,” she admitted. After that they holding hand and decided to visit Kawakami’s previous school.

She knew it kind of risk because she could meet any of her previous colleagues or neighbour but they didn’t know about Akira, so she think it will be fine as long they can keep their act nicely.

Even though it wasn’t extravagant place, but they both enjoyed it, the peace, the calm and also Kawakami keep telling him her story whenever they found nostalgic place of her past.

Kawakami was worry if Akira didn’t enjoy it at first, but seeing how he quietly listening to him and how he relaxed around her, she sure about her decision was right.

Both of them had spent time greatly and she feel love it when she could held Akira’s hands without scared of getting caught.

Numerous times people saw them and no one bothers them, she wished they could be like this for long time.

Little they did know; the time pass quickly and the found themselves in near station.

“Ah, before we went back, there something I want to give you,” she dug her bag and pull out the one who had ribbon.

“Happy Valentine day, Akira,” Akira took it happily while kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Sen, —I mean Sadayo-san,” he hasn’t get used to call her first name, she giggled.

‘He doesn’t need know I spend almost week to bake it nicely,’ she thought.

“I’m really happy today, I’m so glad I can still go on date with you, before you going back, of course,” she confessed.

“Sadayo-san… Are you… still want to be with me even if I go home?” he asked, hesitantly.

 “Well, yes, how about you? I’m… kind of wondering if you’re regret in relationship with me…”

“Yes—I mean Yes, I still want to be with you, and no! I never feel regret, to tell you the truth, I always think about you to stay survive, Sensei,” he said, while looking at her directly.

She still can see the same determination she saw last time. “You forgot to call my first name,” she chuckled.

“Well, then I’m glad, my head is full of yours too, Akira,” she tidying his muffler neatly. This time, Akira touch her face softly, indicate what he wanted.

And then, they kissed, luckily, they both just stood up beside vending machine, not much crowds there.

Kawakami who unable to resist Akira’s kisses blushing after they pulled out, she told him she was kind of embarrassed seeing how teenager being so straightforward in public, and now she done it.

She felt she didn’t want to lose to young spirit.

When they enter the station, unfortunately, the last train was down, maintenance and probably they can’t return until tomorrow.

“Well, what we can do now, Sadayo-san? Want to grab taxi?” he asked her opinion.

“I have better idea, follow me,” she said. Akira followed her without second thoughts, they also still holding hands after all.

But he surprised when he arrived at some hotel. “Sensei—I mean, Sadayo-san, do you mean we—"

“Do you want to stay over with me?” she cut him off while directly offering the hotel she picked, the one who had “Love Hotel” title.

“Hell yes,” he couldn’t resist to refuse either. “But Sensei, I don’t think its great idea because I am a man,” he scratches his cheek, trying to hide his excitement.

Kawakami rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to pretend like that,” she tugged his arm. “I know you want it,”

“But I haven’t made any preparations,” he mumbled, regretted to not brought any good items for that kind of night.

Kawakami showed him some secret item she bought in the mini market before arriving here. Her cheeks were totally red and she look at him annoyedly.

“Who said I don’t? C’mon now, I won’t offer this often since—our relationship in school, remember?”

Akira gapped for second. “Yes, Ma’am,” he totally ready for this.

Kawakami also wondered why she dare to bring her younger boyfriend to place like this, but she knew she wanted the same thing as him and Akira wasn’t minor anymore, so she decided to give best service ever to him before he went back to his hometown.

They totally have spent great time alone.

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammar mistakes and many more since this fanfic is unbeta-ed, but thank you for read until end, don't forget to leave likes and comments in here!


End file.
